The black sheep of the Family
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: You've read 'Somethings are better than Gold' if not ya dont havr to But have you wondered what Amelia thought going though the entire movie of Treasure Planet? Been done before yes but mine is different I own nothing R&R   characterxOC AXD    TDF


_**a/nHi you guys I know this has been done before by nearly every Amelia lover but each one is different and so may mine I hope... ^^; but I've really always wanted to do a story in Amelia's side of Treasure Planet You know ever since writing 'Somethings are better then gold' this is that story re-writting in Amelia's side of it all. **_

_**Just like in the movie we're jumping to the past heeeere we go! back to the beginning! !**_

"Blast it!" Amelia shouted as she removed another 'Fresh meat.' sign off her locker. she had been here less than a week and the bullies had began to swarm. she was 13 the average age of one starting to Intersetller. The thing was she was the only female joining at the time.

All the girls in her dormatory were all from a year to five years older. she made friends though one with a girl from chemistry named Christina beautiful girl age 14 bright green eyes that shivered and dark brunette hair they were the closest.

the other a red head or 'ginger' named Ginger she was 15. That day at lunch Amelia had issues with her student card buyingher food so everyone was yelling at her to hurry up. "Ugh so this is 'high school' eh?" Amelia said to her self her friends didnt have her lunch shift. She was walking stareing down at the school excuse for food.

. "Well I am sick of being called fresh-" She ran all in to a guy splashing her meat lofe surprise all over him. Amelia looked up way up to see it was a rockatarian ...boy? he was so tall she had a hard time decideing. Amelia had never seen them before well at ports and things but not close up.

If looks could kill though... "Watch where you are going freshie!" "Uh I'm sorry ...But you also should watch.." the boys deep eyes harden . "Me? Watch why you little-"he started by grabbign her colar. "Now Ross if you know what is good for you you'll put her down. A calmer voice stated.

Beside 'Ross' came another Rockatarian who was shorter than the first a good bit. "stay outta this Alton!" "Brother listen do oyu think Georgetta's going to want anythign to do with yu if word gets out you hurt a freshman?"Slowly Ross put Amelia down and walked away huffing and glareing at the other teen. Amelai looked around and couldn't find her tray.

"Here." she looked up to see a large offered hand. She took it glad some male was accually wanting to help her. "Please excuse my brother he thinks more with his fists than his brain..if it is even there." He said with a chuckle.

"It's alright I do suppose he is right thought I need to watch it.." "Do you have somewhere to sit?" She shook her head as found he had her tray. "Here I figured you want this...do you want to sit with me?" "Do you sit with your brother?" "No He is a senior...im a 2nd year. I dine alone thus far" "Sure I'll set with you."

Once they were seated she asked , "So you went though this last year ? " "No Im afraide I didn't. I wasn't even here." "pardon? " "You see instead of coming here I went to a side trainign school for a year that got me here. so im kinda a freshman myself. " "so your "Alton' ?" "Yes where are my manners , I am Alton Zander Arrow. And you are?" "Amelia Kathrine Smollet. " she declaried with a smile. "Well amelia consider me you're first...guy friend here at Interstellar."

Years passed because of Amelia's smarts and top grades she was graduating a year ahead of time with Arrow's class. She was indeed going to be a captain just like her father , and had decided instant ly Arrow would be her first officer. since meeting in the lunch room that day Arrow and christina had hit it off and began dating.

Arrow had talked Amelia about preposeing to the girl. she helped him practice what to do in all and he did. amelia came dressed in her uniform and got many stares from the other geust but didn't care . After the wedding at the dinner Arrow asked her , "Why did you come in uniform ? " Smiling knowing she would . "Because Arrow i am the black sheep of the family." Smiling ready for the rest of lifes adventures.

_**a/n I know chapter one is short so to re-cap amelia went form 13 to 19 in this chapter :) If you're lost you ,may want to read 'Somethings are better than gold if not ya don't have to . :)**_


End file.
